


The sun came up and I was looking at you

by allforyoumylove



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Endearments, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Sander is beautiful, Teasing, They love each other so much, This is a tiny bit sexual, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Waking Up, and a tease, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allforyoumylove/pseuds/allforyoumylove
Summary: Robbe and Sander waking up on a quiet Sunday morning in June. Sander is a tease, Robbe is awestruck, and both are hopelessly in love.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 29
Kudos: 212





	The sun came up and I was looking at you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic ever and it’s completely self-indulgent as these slow-and-lazy-mornings-in-bed type fics are my absolute favourites to read. In this universe corona doesn’t exist, and Sander’s hair is still white as I just can’t let it go and am still mourning it lol. There's also a teeny tiny nod to OG Skam <3  
> Btw, English is not my first language, so I apologise beforehand for any mistakes.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

**“He came into my world, and became it.” – Farheen Malik**

Sunday June 14th, 05.58

Robbe sensed it before he opened his eyes; the cool morning breeze filtering through the window that he and Sander had left slightly open the previous night, causing goosebumps to rise on his skin. The sun hadn’t completely awoken from its slumber, leaving the early June morning chilly. Robbe rubbed his face and let out a low and tired groan as he stretched out his arms above his head, slowly getting his senses back. He was cold. Gradually, he became more aware of his surroundings.

He was in Sander’s bed. A warm light was slowly illuminating the room, giving everything a soft yellow tint. The world was quiet except for the birds outside chirping cheerfully despite the ungodly hour. The loose curtains flowed gently, hypnotising.

Robbe was lying on his back, letting his tired eyes travel down his body. He was only wearing the thin fabric of his underwear and his golden necklace pulled taut around his neck. No sheets covered him, no white-haired boy was sleeping on his chest. He furrowed his eyebrows, blinked a few times, and turned his head on the pillow.

To his left he noticed messy blonde hair and a sun-kissed neck resting on a light grey pillow, his back to Robbe and his whole body wrapped in the covers. Robbe heard a light snoring and suppressed a chuckle. This had happened a few times before; Sander unintentionally hogging all the blankets in his sleep, leaving Robbe bare. Usually their bodies gravitated towards each other in the night, keeping the other warm; the need for skin on skin so deeply set in their consciousness that they always seemed to wake up touching in some way, whether it be an arm slung over a waist, bodies tangled making it hard to tell where one boy ended and the other began, or simply just waking up with hair tickling the other’s face.

This was rare. Robbe just gazed at the sleeping boy for a bit and his heart clenched; he looked so soft and inviting.

Slowly Robbe turned on his side, closing the distance between them. He gently lifted the sheets from the sleeping boy to crawl in and join him in the warmth. Very carefully he snaked his left arm between the pillow and Sander’s neck for him to rest his head on, while his right reached under the boy’s upper arm to curl it around his chest, gently tugging him flush against him, quietly entwining their legs. A light, familiar scent of fresh laundry, remnants of a musky cologne from the day before, and something so completely Sander engulfed him. He undeniably smelled of _boy_ , and Robbe buried his face in the back of his neck. He let out a contented hum as he deeply breathed Sander in while spreading out his fingers over his smooth skin, his palm feeling the slow and steady heartbeat from deep within the other’s chest. While absentmindedly drawing small patterns above his heart, Robbe felt the older boy stir a bit, letting out small sleepy sounds.

“Shh,” Robbe whispered, pressing a kiss just below Sander’s ear. “It’s okay. Just sleep, baby. I’m here.”

Sander’s body responded by grabbing the hand splayed out over his chest. He laced their fingers together and squeezed tightly, before completely melting into Robbe’s embrace, his breathing evening out again. Robbe closed his eyes and rested his lips on the base of his warm neck.

He just lay there for a few minutes, listening to the soft exhales from Sander’s mouth. He had never thought he could feel this calm, this serene, this peaceful with another person. But here he was with the most beautiful, loving, and caring boy he had ever known sleeping in his arms, and he felt so incredibly happy. He had promised himself to always be gentle with Sander, to always shower him with love, to always be there for him with open arms. Through the good and the bad. And it was just so _easy_. Loving Sander was second nature to him; it had been since the day they met back in October. Sometimes it felt like they had known each other their whole lives and sometimes as if they had just met yesterday. He adored Sander. Anything the boy asked for, he would give him, and Sander had told him the same thing many, many times: _“You know that I’d do absolutely anything for you, right? Anything, Robbe.”_

And Robbe knew.

His eyes were getting heavy again, and he was slowly but surely drifting off to sleep. Body relaxed, heart full.

09.09

They had shifted in their sleep. Robbe was on his back again with an arm resting above his head and the other slung around a waist, his legs tangled with another pair. The sheets had been abandoned, as the rays of the morning sun and a familiar comfortable weight low on his chest were keeping him warm. Still, he felt goosebumps rise once more.

A strong and soft hand was repeatedly running down his chest, to his waist, and back up, leaving his nerve endings tingling under his skin. The older boy must have noticed his body’s reaction because he began leaving open-mouthed kisses on his ribs, below his nipple, wherever his mouth could reach from his position on Robbe’s chest.

Soon after, Robbe felt a gentle finger trace his lips, the bridge of his nose, his cheekbone, his eyebrow. The younger boy swallowed but didn’t open his eyes just yet. He loved waking up like this; Sander feeling exquisite on him, gently caressing and kissing his skin.

From the way Sander lightly chuckled, Robbe now knew that he was well aware he was awake. He felt the weight lift from his chest only for Sander to smoothly straddle him seconds later, hands on the sides of his waist, lips trailing further up his body.

“Baby.” Sander’s voice was low and raspy from lack of use and Robbe’s breath hitched slightly. He felt smiley lips against his collarbone, teeth grazing the skin. “Honey.” A kiss was now pressed to the pulse point on the side of his neck. “Babe.” Sander's lips sucked gently on the sensitive skin just below his ear before they nibbled at his earlobe, taking the small silver hoop gently in his mouth, teeth biting down softly. Robbe inhaled sharply and let out a low appreciative moan from deep within his throat, undeniably revealing his very conscious state, but he still kept his eyes closed. “Darling,” was whispered ever so gently in his ear followed by a soft peck. “Sweetheart.” Lips pressed to his cheekbone. “Robin.” Robbe felt Sander’s breath on his lips. He didn’t even try to suppress the smile that pulled at the corners of his mouth or the millions of butterflies exploding in his stomach as a result of the endearments.

 _This boy_.

“Love of my life.” Sander’s voice was so deep and soft, and Robbe’s heart burst. He felt giddy and unable to resist him any longer even if his life depended on it. Ever so slowly he blinked his eyes open to take in the sight before him. He did his best to snap a mental picture to store away in the deepest part of his heart.

The sunshine flowing through the window behind him cast Sander in a gleam that made him look almost ethereal. He was smiling down at him from his position on his lap, eyes twinkling, dishevelled white hair sticking up in all directions. It was getting longer, his dark roots showing through; the perfect length to just bury your hands in and _pull_. A shiver ran down Robbe’s spine, and a tingling feeling shot through his body all the way to his fingertips. Sander’s naked torso’s silky golden skin from the first real days of summer sun stretched deliciously with every small movement. The fondest look twinkled in his clear eyes, so sleep-soft and warm and lovely that Robbe could cry.

He noticed how Sander’s pupils visibly grew when their eyes locked. Time froze in honey brown and vivid green. Robbe was so in awe of him. He reached his fingers up to run through Sander’s hair, before tracing one of his dark eyebrows, settling his hand on his cheek, thumb gently caressing the skin. Sander leaned into the touch and turned his head a bit to press his lips to the younger boy’s wrist. Robbe’s other hand trailed down the length of Sander’s side and rested on his thigh, just below the hem of his boxers.

Sander’s soft smile widened as Robbe brushed a finger down the line of his neck, touching the fading dark purple marks that were ever-present somewhere or other on Sander's body; evidence of many intimate moments in the bright nights.

“Hi.” Robbe’s voice was barely above a whisper, showing how affected he was.

Sander’s gaze flitted all over the younger boy’s face, studying every detail, from his eyes, to his lips, his summer freckles scattered across the bridge of his nose, his laugh lines, back to his lips, before settling on his eyes again. He leaned down, mouth only a few centimetres above the brunette’s. “There you are,” he whispered softly. “Hi, pretty boy.”

Robbe gave him a shy smile and tilted his chin up, silently asking to be kissed. Sander’s lips hovered dangerously close but not close enough. The younger boy raised his head from the pillow to close the small gap between them, but Sander pulled away just before their lips met. Robbe tried to chase them but to no avail, and a smirk slowly spread on Sander’s face.

_Always such a fucking tease._

Sander leaned down again but this time he moved his head to kiss along Robbe’s jaw.

“Sander…” Robbe whimpered quietly. “Kiss me.”

He felt Sander smile against him, his lashes tickling the sensitive skin. “That sounds awfully demanding from someone who doesn’t care to acknowledge when his very handsome boyfriend showers him in affection,” he mumbled between the light, light kisses he was placing on Robbe's cheeks, forehead, temples, between his eyebrows, the tip of his nose, the corners of his mouth, neglecting his lips completely. “Besides, I’m already kissing you.” His smirk was evident in the words.

Robbe bit his lip, eyes fluttering closed, and he just barely managed to suppress a moan when Sander nibbled at the skin just below his jaw, lips lingering for a moment. He swallowed, a small whimper escaping his mouth.

“Say it again,” he shakily whispered.

“Hm?” Sander hummed against his skin.

“Say it again,” Robbe repeated, his voice a bit steadier. His hand found its way to the back of Sander’s head, fingers carding through his hair, nails gently scratching his scalp. The older boy’s face was still in the crook of his neck.

“Say what again?” Sander lifted his head just enough to be able to look Robbe in the eyes, playfulness flashing through them. Robbe repressed the urge to roll his eyes.

“What you said before.”

“I said many things.”

 _Jesus Christ_. And that goddamn smile playing across Sander’s lips, so mischievous and devilish. Robbe knew he was well aware what he was fishing for.

“The last thing you said,” Robbe breathed out.

Sander’s expression visibly softened as he leaned down and slowly brushed his nose against Robbe’s, his hands resting gently on each side of his neck, thumbs stroking the skin, unable to resist him anymore.

“You’re the love of my life,” he finally said, the certainty unmissable.

Sander felt dubious about a lot, but this was one of the few things he would stake his life on. It was as obvious a fact as the sky being blue and grass being green. Robbe was the love of his life.

Robbe let out a trembling exhale, before cupping Sander’s face, surging up to crash their lips together. A low moan emitted from Sander’s throat. His hand found the side of Robbe’s waist while the other entangled in his brown curls. When he tugged particularly hard at one spot, Robbe hissed, and his hips jolted up towards Sander’s causing the older boy’s mouth to go slack against his own for a moment. Robbe used his reaction to deepen the kiss, tasting Sander’s sweetness and warmth. He ran his hands all the way down his back, fingertips disappearing just below the waistband of Sander’s underwear, pressing into his soft skin. At one point, the older boy sucked on Robbe’s lower lip and took it between his teeth, pulling delicately. Robbe gasped into his mouth followed by a soft groan. Sander let go just to drag his lips along Robbe’s jaw, down his throat, leaving sloppy, open-mouthed kisses along the way.

The morning passed slowly while only lasting a second, as it does when you’re not aware of time, when you’re losing yourself in another person. And Robbe lost himself in Sander and Sander in Robbe, as they explored each other in the soft rays of the morning light.

Robbe pulled back a bit and ran his hands around Sander’s hips, down the smooth skin of his thighs, and back up his torso, before pulling him down to lie completely on top of him, chest against chest, not letting things escalate too quickly. Today they had all the time in the world. He hugged the blonde boy tightly around the shoulders, spreading his legs for him to fit in between, pressing kisses on his forehead.

“Sweet thing,” he whispered in Sander’s ear. “I love you.”

He really did. With all he was.

Sander’s arms wound around Robbe’s waist as he rested his face in the crook of the younger boy’s neck, breathing him in, pressing tender kisses wherever his mouth could reach. “I love you too,” he sighed out contentedly.

They just stayed like that, basking in each other’s presence. Robbe’s fingertips moved up and down Sander’s back, lightly scratching his skin, knowing how much the boy on top of him loved that. He felt Sander’s long spine, his muscles moving under his skin as he loosened one of his arms to rest it on Robbe’s chest, toying with the golden necklace, making it sparkle in the sunlight. Robbe pressed his lips into Sander’s hair and felt soft breaths on his throat while they held each other. Appreciative hums escaped the older boy’s lips every time Robbe reached a particularly good spot on his back.

Robbe felt his eyelids grow heavier by the second when he remembered what had happened in the early hours of the morning. He huffed out a small laugh.

“What?” Sander mused, his lips grazing Robbe’s skin, voice muffled.

“You stole all the covers in your sleep. I woke up fucking freezing.” Robbe spoke softly into the room, exaggerating a bit, chuckling lightly.

“Hm? I did? Is that why you were practically glued to my back when I woke up?” Sander asked, his eyes closed. Robbe felt him smiling.

“Mhm… And because I like feeling your body close to mine.”

Sander lifted his head a bit to look Robbe in the eyes who continued rubbing his hands over his back in soothing motions. “Me too,” he whispered. A smirk slowly spread across his lips again as he continued. “You still freezing then?” Robbe was fully aware of what that meant.

“A tiny bit, yeah.” He bit his lip and smiled down at his boyfriend.

Sander started peppering kissing along Robbe’s neck. “I wonder what we can do about that.”

Robbe’s eyes fluttered closed, and he tilted his head to make his skin more accessible. “Mmm, I wonder…” He trailed off as Sander reached that especially sweet spot just underneath his ear. He automatically dug his nails into the back of Sander’s shoulders.

Sander shifted a bit on his lover’s body to get a better view of him, eyes teasing and full of mischief. He bent down to lightly brush Robbe’s lips with his own. “You want some dick to warm you? Is that it?”

Robbe stilled his movements for a second and stared at Sander amusedly, before breaking out into laughter against his mouth at his straightforwardness.

“Oh my god,” he spoke softly between giggles, heat rising to his cheeks.

“What?” Sander shrugged his shoulders, feigning innocence, pretending not to know why Robbe had gotten so flustered. “You don’t wanna fuck a little?” he said casually, persevering.

“ _Jesus_ ,” Robbe spluttered, eyes widening in amazement. He pulled back a bit to cover his face with his hands. “You really have a way with words,” he spoke into his palms, voice subdued. Sander’s smile grew to a toothy grin as he once again straddled Robbe's hips and wrapped his fingers around his wrists, gently tugging his hands away. He hooked a finger under Robbe’s chin to make him look up at him, before intertwining their fingers, keeping them in a firm grasp on each side of Robbe’s head.

Sander lowered his face anew. They were only a few millimetres apart, both going almost cross-eyed by the close proximity as they gazed at each other. Robbe could tell Sander was stifling his laughter.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” he said, giving Robbe his best puppy eyes. “Do you want to make _love_?”

He dragged out the last word in a comical fashion and looked so pleased with himself at Robbe’s reaction.

“You’re ridiculous,” Robbe giggled.

Sander let go of his hands to trail a finger down his temple. Then he flicked the tip of his tongue across Robbe’s slightly parted lips, giving him just enough time to let out a sigh before the older boy captured his mouth with his own, all tongue and teeth; a kiss so toe-curling it could only be shared between lovers in the privacy of their bedroom, too filthy for anyone to see. Robbe let out a surprised, unthinking sound, reciprocating the kiss as best he could, burying his hands in Sander’s hair. He pulled at Sander's lower lip with his teeth, making him moan into Robbe’s mouth and drag his pelvis against his lover’s in a steady rhythm. They swallowed each other’s whimpers wrung out with every movement of their hips.

“Fuck…” Sander breathed out, sounding dazed. “You feel so good, Robbe.”

Robbe groaned quietly. Thank god Sander’s room was on the first floor at a safe distance from anyone’s ears. It felt like all the blood in his body was surging southward with lightning speed, gathering deliciously between his legs.

Seconds or minutes later, Robbe wasn’t sure anymore, his brain a little hazy, the older boy pecked his lips once, twice, three times, before pulling back, breathing heavily. Blissed out, Robbe touched Sander’s glistening lower lip with his index finger and wondered how a person could be so breathtakingly stunning. An artist who himself was art. He couldn’t look away.

Sander’s eyes rested on him adoringly, completely infatuated, eyelids heavy. “Do you want to have sex with me?” he spoke again in a soft, husky voice, not giving up. The playful tone was still evident but something else was now mixed in there as well, a seriousness, a sincerity, an unmasked lust. Sander was always very open and expressive about what he wanted to do with Robbe, but Robbe knew he would never push him into doing anything he didn’t feel comfortable with, that he could always say no without either of them feeling guilty, and Sander could always sense when Robbe was in on their little games and when he wasn’t. Right now, he was.

“Would you shut up?” Robbe couldn’t control his giggles and poked the sides of Sander’s waist. Sander jerked away and let out a loud laugh from the unexpected tickling, before peering down at him with an honest smile on his face. He looked so young and happy and heartrendingly beautiful in this moment, and Robbe could admire him forever. He loved him like this, all teasing and flirtatious and _so fucking stubborn_.

Sander tilted his head a bit, eyebrows raised in a silent question. Robbe booped his nose. Sander snorted.

“No, but really,” Sander said, a gravity in his voice. “Do you want to? I really want you right now, if you can’t tell.” He nodded down in the direction of his underwear and chuckled a bit at the obvious sign of his erection through the thin fabric. Robbe could tell very well. In fact, he wanted him just as much, and he was completely sure Sander could feel against him how equally turned on he was. He smirked, feeling his eyelids getting droopy. His body, his heart, his everything was Sander’s entirely.

Robbe shot him a small smile while nodding his head yes, letting out a hum, suddenly turning shy.

Sander turned his head to the side, bringing his ear closer to Robbe’s mouth. “Sorry? What’s that?”

“ _Sander_ ,” Robbe whined.

“You have to use your words, baby,” the boy murmured, placing his hands firmly on Robbe’s waist, keeping him in place. Their breaths hot on each other’s mouths. “No need to get shy now.”

Robbe ran a hand through Sander’s messy white hair and gripped his jaw. “Yes,” he said, nodding his head in confirmation while keeping his eyes on Sander’s. “I want to have sex with you.” Smiling, he unashamedly lowered his gaze to Sander’s swollen and oh so pretty lips.

“Please…” he whispered.

Sander beamed down at him, biting his lip as he ran his hands over Robbe’s chest, setting his skin on fire with every touch, smile lines prominent around his eyes. “Your wish is my command, Mr. Ijzermans.”

Robbe shook his head in wonder and playfully shoved at Sander's face. He couldn’t believe this absolute dork was his.

“Idiot,” he chuckled fondly. Sander breathed out a soft laugh before kissing him ever so gently.

“I love you,” he whispered as he pulled back. "So much." Robbe’s heart clenched. He didn’t know if it was from the words or from the way Sander was looking at him, so tenderly, so sincerely.

He cupped the sides of Sander’s face and looked him straight in the eyes, hoping that he understood just how cherished and _good_ he was, how happy he made him feel.

“I love you too.” Robbe’s voice was steady despite his body’s visible reactions to Sander’s touch. “You’re also the love of my life, Sander. It will always be you.”

They were both still so young, but he had never been surer of anything in his life. Ever. He loved this boy sitting on top of him; this tender-hearted angel boy who was battling demons so unfair and vicious, sometimes chaining him to bed for weeks at a time, curtains drawn, blocking out all light; this boy who made him feel so beautiful and wanted whenever their eyes found each other in a room full of people; who was still learning to take it minute by minute when his thoughts were spiralling; whom he trusted with all he had; the most wonderful person.

Sander’s eyes shimmered.

Robbe didn’t have much faith in them ever getting out of bed that day and he didn’t mind at all. Not one bit. They were both very busy with exams, so a day spent cooped up in Sander’s room, limbs tangled, phones off, was a much-needed break from everything.

Only a few more days were left until the freedom of an endless summer stretched out before them; one filled with promises, swimming, laughter, interlaced fingers, summer rain, lazy days in bed, drunken nights with friends before stumbling home, giggling like schoolboys, unable to keep their hands off each other, stargazing, steamy texts and longing _I miss you_ s over facetime calls whenever they would be apart, the sweet scent of sunscreen, and oh so many kisses. Kisses tasting like watermelon and sunshine and love. Their first summer together.

Robbe’s heart swelled at the thought, and a warm feeling flowed through him.

Sander moved his hands to the waistband of Robbe’s boxers and gently patted his hips, gesturing for him to lift them a bit so he could pull the fabric off. In the process, Robbe saw and felt his smooth fingers lightly brush the spot where he needed him the most, before they trailed all the way down the length of his legs and tossed the underwear carelessly somewhere on the floor. For a moment, Sander just stood on his knees at the end of the bed, shamelessly enjoying the view before him, pupils blown. Robbe bent a leg slightly, arched his back at bit, and moved a hand up to loosely wrap his fingers around the base of his throat.

"God, you look so pretty right now, Robbe, lying like that," Sander said, voice low, before he added in a barely audible whisper as if to himself, "and all mine."

Robbe exhaled shakily and reached his arms out for him.

"All yours," he breathed.

When Sander had removed his own underwear in a swift move and slowly crawled his way back over Robbe's body, leaving kisses along his thighs, stomach, chest, Robbe grabbed the back of his neck and brought him down to press their lips together, craving him, all smiles and gasps and happiness.

They forgot the world.

Nothing could touch them in this moment.


End file.
